


Guardian

by Takemyheartyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Brief wenrene, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemyheartyoo/pseuds/Takemyheartyoo
Summary: Dami was assigned another human to watcher over. After countless years of being a guardian she figured these decades would go by in a blink of an eye. Little did she know watching over Yoohyeon would change everything she thought she knew.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising indicating another day was starting. Dami was watching from her perch far above the clouds. The light slowly covering the land was a beautiful sight but she lost interest in the human world long ago. She's been a guardian ever since she could remember.

As years passed in the human world she witness how humans were killing their planet and becoming selfish. Dami did her job of protecting assigned humans and saw that some lived good lives and tried to be kind to others.

She never felt one way or another towards her assigned mortals but over the years she found she had slight resentment towards the human race as a whole. Of course she would never say that out loud because guardians were supposed to be neutral while they watch over and encourage their assigned humans to live honest lives.

Dami sighed as she stretched out her shoulders and neck. Today she would be starting a new assignment. She had barely researched the girl she would be watching over. In the past Dami would have been so excited and would have spent a whole week studying her new human.

Back then she would have wanted to know everything she could about the person she was protecting. Back then she looked at humans with stars in her eyes. Dami was fascinated how they were created to have choices and could carve their own path. She envied humans. Again she would never say that out loud, guardians were created to be neutral and when humans came along they were meant to watch over and encourage their assigned humans to live honest lives.

Dami sat watching the sun rise until it was time for her assigned human to wake up, Yoohyeon. All Dami knew was Yoohyeon was 19 and a university student. There was nothing eye catching in Yoohyeon's file. Which was a good thing, that meant Yoohyeon was a quiet girl who stayed out of trouble. These next decades should go by quickly for Dami. Just a blink for Dami in her immortal life span.

A beeping pulled Dami from her thoughts. She focused her attention on Yoohyeon getting ready for her day. Immediately Dami noticed Yoohyeon getting up and tripping on air on her way to the bathroom.

_Hm, clumsy_. Dami thought.

An hour later Yoohyeon was out the door. Dressed in an over size hoodie that draped her body in a cozy manner and she had on shorts that showed off her long legs. Yoohyeon was tall and lean, which reminded Dami of run way models that were the face of beauty in this society's age. Her hair was a pastel red that she had in a low ponytail. The color complimented her skin well and Dami could admit she was pretty by any ones standards. Not that it made a difference to Dami.

Dami's first day of watching Yoohyeon was uneventful. Yoohyeon went to class and actually paid attention, most of the time. Dami was right Yoohyeon was clumsy, the girl managed to trip multiple times throughout the day and at lunch she kept fumbling her chopsticks and spilt her water. Someone with a camera was near by so Dami lazily waved her finger, making the water miss the camera. Surprisingly Yoohyeon asked the camera if it was okay. The owner merely smiled and waver her off.

The end of the day approached and Yoohyeon was now walking home. The street lights were on giving off a reddish yellow glow. Dami was watching as Yoohyeon was humming a tune. She found herself lingering on Yoohyeon's face longer than necessary. Something akin to admiring than watching but before Dami could come to that conclusion, she noticed a strange movement in the shadow.

Dami went into alert mode ready to act as Yoohyeon's guardian like she was assigned to. She had a strange feeling but she couldn't see anything. Then just as fast as the feeling came it left.

_Strange_ , Dami pondered.

Dami soon forgot about the feeling and watched as the rest of Yoohyeon’s walk went uneventful.

\----------------------------------

"Hey!" A raspy voice called as Dami felt someone pat her back.

She rolled her eyes as she turn around to face her fellow guardian Siyeon.

"What's up Siyeon." Dami replied.

Siyeon used to Dami's behavior from centuries of knowing her easily replied, "How was you're first day? I got a glimpse of your new mortal. U-Haul? Yoohin? "

"Yoohyeon" Dami sighed as she listened to her happy friend.

"Ya! Yoohyeon, that's it. She's a cutie." Siyeon grinned as she eagerly stared at Dami.

For some reason Dami did not want to admit to Siyeon that Yoohyeon was indeed a "cutie".

Ignoring her funny feeling she simply turned around and look down at the world. Not even realizing she immediately looked at Yoohyeon. In her past cases once she knew her fragile human was safe in bed she would look at random night owls or the quiet landscape.

Realizing her focus was on Yoohyeon, Dami felt the need to change her train of thought. She couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't want Siyeon to know she was looking at Yoohyeon. Even though it was her job to watch Yoohyeon, Dami felt strangely exposed.

"How did you even see her?" Dami tried to say as nonchalant as possible.

Siyeon smiled, "I'm assigned to her friend, Sua."

Siyeon than stepped behind Dami wrapping one arm around her waist. On her tip toes Siyeon peered over Dami as she seemingly searched for something or someone.

"Ah! There see! That's Sua!" Siyeon a little to excitedly said.

"Isn't she hot?" Siyeon added on.

Siyeon was no stranger to pointing out humans she found interesting or attractive. But this time Dami felt... jealous? That Siyeon could so easily voice her opinion about humans.

Dami stopped paying attention to characteristics of specific humans long ago.

Dami snapped out of her thoughts when Siyeon let go of her. Choosing to stand by Dami and continued to watch Sua. Dami studied Siyeon face to see a content smile and warm eyes directed at the sleeping girl.

Feeling Dami's stare, Siyeon turned to face her. With a smile still on her face, Siyeon proceeds to tell Dami more about Sua.

Normally Dami would have humored Siyeon and listened to everything. However, Dami found herself watching Siyeon's facial expressions instead.

Siyeon's soft smile turned into a more excited smile. Which made her eyes crinkle slightly but Dami could easily see the genuine happiness in them.

Dami could tell Siyeon felt more attached to Sua than her last assigned mortals. It made Dami wonder how a guardian could be so invested in their mortal after having so many assignments.

Giggling made the two guardians turn around. Irene and Wendy were walking by, the happy couple holding hands.

Wendy was in the middle of what seemed to be an animated story. While Irene was laughing at Wendy's over exaggerated facial expressions.

Sensing eyes on them the two love birds turned to Dami and Siyeon.

“Hi!” Wendy enthusiastically waved at them.

While Irene settled for a smile and nod.

“Irene! Wendy! I know you two will appreciate hearing about my sexy new assignment!” Siyeon happily yelled.  
The couple were some of the best listeners. Irene was always attentive and Wendy was always willing to give big reactions that made your story feel like it was the best thing she ever heard.

With a quick hug and bye Siyeon raced off to the couple.

With a smile Dami turned her attention back to Yoohyeon. Dami tried to remember what she caught from Siyeon's rant. Sua was an amazing dancer with a body to die for? She was close to Yoohyeon and went to the same university?

  
_Ah well_ , Dami thought as she turned back to Yoohyeon.

\-----------------------------------------------

The sun rose the next day and Dami found herself ready to watch Yoohyeon. This time Yoohyeon wore a tight white long sleeve that was strapless. Paired with a black skirt with her red hair down and light make up.

She looked good Dami admitted to herself.

After class Yoohyeon meet up with a short brunette. That's why she must of dressed up Dami thought to herself.

The brunette tackled Yoohyeon into a hug. To Dami it looked more like Yoohyeon was fending off the bubbly brunette.

Just when Dami was getting concerned for her human, she felt a presence next to her.

"Hey panda!" Siyeon greeted her.

"What are you doing here, wouldn't you rather be drooling over Sua." Dami countered.

Siyeon chuckled, "Oh I am." Not forgetting to throw a wink at Dami.

"She's meeting with Yoohyeon, remember I told you yesterday." Siyeon continued.

Slightly surprised Dami let out a soft , “must of forgot."

Rolling her eyes Siyeon said, "So what do you think? Beautiful right?"

Dami shifted her attention to Sua and did agree Sua was pretty. She wore a long white sleeve under a nice black spaghetti strap. Her hair was down in waves and she had on shorts that showed off her strong thighs.

_That's right, she's a dancer._ Dami thought to herself.

The girls spent their meet up discussing their lives and Sua told Yoohyeon about the campus gossip. It seemed that Sua was more of a social butterfly than Yoohyeon and had the low down on the campus scene.

The two were playful with each other and Dami found herself staring at Yoohyeon as she laughed and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how Yoohyeon's nose crinkle when she smiled and how far Yoohyeon opened her mouth when she laughed too hard. Dami found herself thankful Sua was Yoohyeon's friend and made her comfortable enough not to hold back such big reactions.

Up above Siyeon was just as immersed in watching Sua as Dami was with Yoohyeon. However, Siyeon could admit she was admiring her human.

Turning to Dami Siyeon spoke, "Did you hear about the rouge demons?"

That caught Dami's attention. "What?" Dami asked.

"There's been spotting of rouge demons. A few demons escaped from their dimension. Nothing too strong but we're still warned to watch our human extra careful." Siyeon informed.

"Thanks for the heads up." Dami replied.

Soon the friends split up and Siyeon left just as Sua and Yoohyeon went separate ways.

As Yoohyeon walked the same path Dami was now familiar with. The lights were the same dim glow, that illuminated Yoohyeon's path just enough. The same feeling as yesterday made Dami become more alert. This time she was ready to see anything that was around Yoohyeon.

As Yoohyeon crossed in front of an alley Dami saw a shadow getting ready to pounce at a humming Yoohyeon.

Dami could manipulate simple situations from up above. Like that water she willed to change path or stopping Yoohyeon from crossing a street if a car happen to zoom by. However, with too complicated situations or unworldly factors Dami would have to materialize and physical handle situations.

The last time she had to materialize on earth her human was in a car accident and his car had run off the road into a lake. There was no one around and the guy had hit his head. He was too hurt for Dami to wake him so he could get himself out.

Guardians are not permitted to reveal their true identity. So Dami was thankful there was no one around to witness her appear from thin air and pull the guy out of his sinking car. An easy task with her super strength.

If there were people present Dami would have watched as by standards did the best they could do. If the bystanders were struggling to help out Dami would have looked for a spot she could materialize with no witnesses. She would of then helped out and quickly go back to the hidden spot. Where she would pop back up before too many people saw her. Worse case scenario there was no hidden spot and Dami would be forced to watch her human meet their fate. She would then greet them and take them to the big gate. There they would learn how to watch over their loved ones until hopefully a next life.

The shadow figure crouching down to pounce brought Dami back to reality. In a blink of an eye Dami had materialized in the dark alley next to the demon, who Yoohyeon had been lucky enough not to notice.

Before the demon had a chance to dodge Dami, it's neck was in her hand. It was a small level demon with the form of a dog and the size of a small bear. Dami was able to crush the demons neck as bursts of shadows shot out until the demon's body exploded into ambers and ashes.

Dami didn't even break a sweat as she smirked to herself. For some reason she felt proud she had protected Yoohyeon. Even though she had protected thousands of humans and even saved some from far worse situations.

Shaking her hand from ashes Dami prepared to return to the clouds. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a concerned voice.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Came a soft voice from behind Dami.

Whipping around Dami saw Yoohyeon on the sidewalk looking at her.

Dami's breath hitched. It had been a while since she was face to face with a human. She has lived since the beginning of time surrounded by angles, the most beautiful creates to be created. Yet here she was memorized by a human. A human!

Up close Yoohyeon had soft eyes and skin that looked like God brushed himself and smoothed to perfection. Dami found herself wanting to brush her thumb across her cheek. Yoohyeon was taller up close. Dami had to slightly look up at her. Yet Yoohyeon was the perfect height for Dami to hug and place her face in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck. Dami wonder if Yoohyeon was as warm as her eyes looked. She knew she was.

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" Yoohyeon repeated.

When she saw Dami was still not responding, she elaborated. "I heard some commotion from here."

That caused Dami to wake up from her trance. She rubbed her neck and stuttered. "Uh uh, ya! I'm okay. I-i lost my book and was ju-just looking for it.”

Dami silently thanked herself for finishing her sentence.

Yoohyeon concerned look changed to a surprised one.

"Oh! Let me help you." Yoohyeon went to turn on her phone flashlight looking ready to venture into a dark shady alley to help a stranger look for a book.

If Dami wasn't freaking out on the inside she would of been concerned for the girl’s lack of self awareness and blindly helping a stranger in a pretty obvious scary alley straight out of a horror movie.

If she was wasn't freaking out and was honest with herself she would of also melted at Yoohyeon's kind heart.

Yoohyeon stepping towards Dami, finally brought Dami back to her senses.

"No! No- uh, that's okay, I found it!" Dami practically yelled at Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon stopped her movement and tried to make out Dami's figure in the dark alley.

"Well, okay. Are you going to come out of there? It's pretty late you should head home." Yoohyeon said still squinting to get a good look at the stranger.

Dami took a second to analyze the situation. She could run deeper into the alley and hope Yoohyeon wouldn't chase her where she could safely transport back to the sky. Or she could come out and try to speak as little as possible to Yoohyeon and hope they go their separate ways.

Watching Yoohyeon these past days Dami knew if she ran Yoohyeon would be ~~dumb~~ , kind enough to chase after her and make sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

With a deep breath and shaky legs Dami stepped out of the alley and into the light.

Dami heard Yoohyeon take a sharp breath in and slightly step back as Dami stepped out. Dami figured it was because she walked slightly into Yoohyeon personal space. Surely Yoohyeon wouldn't have any other reason for her reaction.

Dami rubbed her neck as Yoohyeon seemed to be in a dazed as she gazed at her. Yoohyeon eyes slowly washed over Dami and then settled back to her face.

It's been a really long time since Dami interacted with a human. Things had changed but she was pretty certain their silence was awkward.

Dami cleared her throat and tried to ignoring the scratchiness.

"So, thank you for the help. Uh ya it is late I should go." Dami tried to turn hoping to get back as soon as possible and forget about the whole situation.

"Wait!" Yoohyeon shouted.

Dami looked back to see Yoohyeon's face a little red, must be these street lights Dami concluded.

"So do you go to university?" Yoohyeon squeaked out as she avoided Dami's gaze.

Dami was silent wondering where on earth Yoohyeon got that idea from.

Realizing Dami was not understanding Yoohyeon continued. " You said you dropped your book and I figured it was a book for class."

_Oh_. Dami now got the idea.

"Um, ya sure." Dami let out.

The look of hopefulness on Yoohyeon's face made Dami realize her mistake.

"Me too! Maybe we co-could grab a coffee together. You know you look around my age I thought we could get, get to know each other." Yoohyeon rushed out.

The lights must be dying out because Yoohyeon looked even redder than before.

"Actually, I'm really busy so..." Dami trailed off. She couldn't interact with Yoohyeon that was not how she liked to liked to handle her assignments. She preferred to watch them from afar.

Yoohyeon shoulder slumped and her eyes looked less shinny. "Oh, ya of course." She said.

Dami was surprised to feel her heart fall a little at the sight of Yoohyeon. She needed to get out of here before she felt even more strange things.

With a quick wave and a rushed out bye, Dami walked the opposite way she knew Yoohyeon's house was.

If she had looked back she would of saw Yoohyeon looking at her until she turned the corner. Then with a sigh Yoohyeon turned around and walked home.

Dami found the nearest hiding spot and teleported back to her perch. To make sure Yoohyeon got back home safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Dami watched as the earth was in the final hours of darkness before the sun rose. Her knee was bouncing as she waited for Yoohyeon to get up. Who she noticed was tossing last night.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly.

“Woah, sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Siyeon’s deep voice said.

Dami was waiting for Siyeon to tease her but it never came. With a confused look Dami faced Siyeon to see her strangely serious.

“Two demons tried to attack Sua last night.” Siyeon voiced.

Dami was surprised the same thing happen to Sua. The rogue demons must be confident to be attacking multiple humans.

“Usually demons only target weaker mortals. Why would they be attacking healthy girls.” Dami questioned.

“Ya, I think there must be a bigger number of demons than the higher ups told us.” Siyeon paused for a second. “Wait you said girls, was Yoohyeon attacked too?”

“Ya just a small demon.” Dami replied, leaving out the fact that she talked to Yoohyeon.

Siyeon nodded her head and started pinching her hands. A sign that easily told Dami she was nervous.

“It’s okay Siyeon they’re low level demons. They’re no match for us. Sua will be safe.” Dami tried to comfort her friend.

With another slight nod Siyeon kept pinching her hand. “I know. I’m not worried about them. I will make sure I protect Sua. I won’t let her get hurt while I’m around.”

Dami hummed, “so why are you still nervous?”

“I- I talked her.” Siyeon said under her breath. Dami wouldn’t have caught if not for her super senses.

A guardian talking to their assigned human wasn’t uncommon. Some guardians liked seeing their humans up close. Like a proud parent who was eager to see their kid at work. This wouldn’t be the first time Siyeon had interacted with her mortal.

“Oh-“ Dami went to say until Siyeon interrupted her.

“It was after I saved her. I meant to go back I really did. But she- I couldn’t just leave. I had to talk to her. To see her up close. I know it’s not really recommended to interact with humans if we feel too invested because it will only hurt us in the end. But I couldn’t resist. It was like she was pulling me. So I approached her and asked her to dinner” Siyeon confessed.

With another pinch of her hand Siyeon continued. “We talked for hours and I had a really good time and I think she did too. It made me want to spend more time with her. Being around her just feels really good.”

“Siyeon,” Dami didn’t know how to respond. Siyeon has told Dami of her interactions in the past. This time however, Siyeon was oddly nervous about telling Dami what happened. It sounded an awful like Siyeon had feelings for Sua. Romantic feelings for her.

Guardians were created to be neutral towards humans. Having romantic feeling for things caused biases. The most common feeling guardians felt towards humans was protectiveness. Which insured they watched over their assigned humans well. Many guardians also felt proud towards humans and tried to help them the best they could to ensure their human was good. But romantic feelings was too unstable. Being a proud parent was one feeling but love and lust lead to emotions far from being unbiased.

Dami had never considered looking at a human with a romantic intention. Honestly speaking Dami never entertained the idea of love.

Humans were so emotional. Love and lust drove them to do crazy things. Dami couldn’t fathom letting emotions and physical contact control you so much.

Some guardians were romantic partners. Just like Irene and Wendy.

Dami has always known Irene as one of the most prominent guardian. She was quiet yet fierce. She was nicknamed the Ice Queen.

Then one day she introduced a new guardian named Wendy. Wendy was practically the opposite of Irene.

A friendly ball of sunshine with an Ice Queen and Dami had never seen Irene happier.

The day Irene introduced Wendy, when all the other guardians were gushing over Wendy. Dami stood next to Irene watching the group from a slight distance. Away from the crowd Dami asked Irene where Wendy came from.

With a soft smile directed at Wendy. Irene simply said, “she was made for me.”

Looking at Siyeon, Dami couldn’t understand how Siyeon could be having romantic feelings toward a human. Was that even possible? Humans were so weak and temporary compared to guardians and their life span.

Even though Dami couldn’t understand her friend she wanted to comfort her.

“Listen Siyeon, in the end you will be the one left with the memories and pain. A human life span is so short compared to ours. I don’t want you to set yourself up for pain. Also protecting Sua is your assignment I don’t want you to become unfocused because of these… feelings” Dami honestly told her.

She tried to steer clear of bringing up romantic feelings. That was a topic Dami could not handle having with Siyeon. Surely Siyeon doesn’t have those feelings, its probably more of an infatuation.

With a defeated sigh Siyeon finally let go of her hand. “I know, I’ll try to look from a far. Not only is it my assignment but my priority is to protect Sua.”

Siyeon got up to leave before looking down at Dami, “Good luck watching over Yoohyeon too. These demons are pesky. It almost seems easier to watch our humans from earth.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dami watched as Yoohyeon got up a couple of hours later to get ready. The conversation with Siyeon had left her with a funny taste in her mouth. Dami reprimanded herself for having her mind distracted as Yoohyeon walked the streets to her university.

Dami noticed Yoohyeon was more sluggish today but she wrote it off as a bad night of rest. Dami couldn’t pondered any other possibilities at the moment. Yoohyeon went to class and had to meet up with a study group afterwards.

Dami watched carefully as Yoohyeon left her study group in a good mood. The group had meet in a quieter floor of the library where they could use projectors. The red head had cheered up from laughing with her classmates. Dami noticed she was quietly singing to herself. It wasn’t loud but Dami had to admit her voice could put sirens to shame. As she admired Yoohyeon’s voice she noticed the shadows move in a dark room Yoohyeon was about to pass.

Demons preferred to attack at night or in dark places. Some higher level demons could attack in daylight. The guardians in charged of watching portals and borders to other realms and dimensions typically did a good job making sure demons didn’t cross over.

Not even a second after Dami saw the movement, she appeared in the room. This demon looked liked a giant bird that Dami easily grabbed by the beak and wing as she pulled the dark creature apart in a swift motion. The same shadows and ambers appeared.

As Dami got ready to leave the door suddenly opened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoohyeon had woke up in a bad mood. For some reason the beautiful stranger she meet last night turning her down had really affected her.

She had spent all night trying to forget the stranger’s face. It was still so vivid for Yoohyeon. She had heard something from the alley and when she peeked in she could only make out a slender figure. If the figure was big or if there were multiple figures she probably would have walked away. But she couldn’t help but wonder why a small figure was in the alley alone.

When the girl had stepped into the light. Yoohyeon’s breathe had caught in her throat and her legs felt like jelly. Luckily she was able to catch herself. The stranger had short soft brown hair that framed her face well. The stranger had a soft jaw line with round cheeks that Yoohyeon wanted to squeeze.

Yoohyeon was taken back by the suit the stranger was wearing. A dark red suit with pinstripes and fashionable cut outs on her sides. The suit dawned her lean body perfectly. Finishing off the look with some combat boots. The stranger gave off a prestige aura. Somehow she was the most beautiful and handsome person Yoohyeon had ever seen. The softness of her cheeks and the strong presence somehow went together.

Soon the stranger cleared her throat and Yoohyeon gained her senses back. After knowing the stranger was okay Yoohyeon couldn’t help but want to get to know her more. Atlas, the stranger shot her down and walked away before Yoohyeon could at least ask for her name.

Through out the day the stranger would pop back into Yoohyeon’s mind. The only real distraction came from her group mates. A younger girl named Gahyeon who could rival Sua’s loudness and two other girls. Jiu, who had a strong aura around her that slightly reminded Yoohyeon of the handsome stranger. Jiu was the self appointed leader who actually lead the girls in getting a good amount of work done while having fun. The other girl was a transfer student from china who was quite but had plenty of sassy replies. Yoohyeon felt really happy after hanging out with them and didn’t even notice she started singing.

As she passed one dark room, Yoohyeon noticed what looked like sparks. Thinking there was a fire, Yoohyeon imminently opened the door. Ready to, well she doesn’t know what she would do but she was ready to yell for help and make sure no one was in there. To her surprised she came face to face with the stranger who she had finally shaken from her thoughts.

Yoohyeon looked at the mysterious girl to see she was also shocked that Yoohyeon had just busted open the door.

“Are you okay? I thought I saw some sparks, I was afraid there was a fire.” Yoohyeon rushed out.

The stranger rubbed their neck like they did last night. _Cute_ , Yoohyeon thought.

“Ya, no I’m good. It wasn’t a flame, it was… my phone!” The stranger seemed oddly excited to say her phone was the culprit. But Yoohyeon didn’t pay much attention. She was too busy wondering what to say next.

“So you’re working on school work down here too?” Yoohyeon finally was able to come up with a question instead of staring at the stranger and hoping they didn’t leave again.

“Ya, just finished up.” The stranger said before wincing almost like they said the wrong thing.

Yoohyeon smiled at hearing that. “Great! I was just walking out myself want to walk together?”

Someone must have answered her prayers because the stranger stiffly nodded their head.

Yoohyeon beamed as she moved aside indicating she wanted the stranger to follow her. With a slow pace the handsome girl walked towards Yoohyeon. It was then that Yoohyeon noticed the girl was wearing the same outfit as last night.

“So what’s your name? Are you on your way to work?” Yoohyeon questioned.

With a stoic face the girl replied. “Dami and why would you think that?”

 _Dami_ , Yoohyeon thought. It fit the girl so well. Strong yet soft.

“Dami” Yoohyeon said quietly to herself. Testing the name out on her tongue.

For a second Dami face soften and Yoohyeon thought she saw a faint smile but it was quickly gone.

“I was wondering because you’re wearing the same suit. I thought maybe it was a uniform for wherever you work at.” After hearing herself out loud, Yoohyeon was afraid she asked something too personal. So she rushed to say whatever her next thought was. “I mean you look totally handsome in it either way.” She quickly realized what she said and looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks. She cursed her habit of rambling when she was nervous.

If she had kept looking at Dami she would of saw her also lower her gaze to her shoes. As a light pink hue coated those cheeks Yoohyeon wished to touch.

After a beat of silence Dami spoke up, “ya they’re sort of my work uniform.”

Calming herself down Yoohyeon looked straight ahead, still a little shy to look at Dami after her compliment. “That’s cool what do you do?” She continued to question.

“You could say its kind of a… a body guard position.” Dami replied.

“That explains the combat boots.” Yoohyeon added.

“huh.. oh ya!” Dami said as if she surprised her self. “So what’s your name?” Dami continued.

With a slap to her forehead Yoohyeon turned towards Dami to introduce herself. She was so caught up with Dami she didn’t even realize she never told Dami her name.

With an apology on her tongue Yoohyeon must have whipped herself too fast because she tripped on her foot and started falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit a hard surface. But instead felt two strong but gentle arms around her torso. Yoohyeon opened her eyes to see Dami looking at her concerned. The sight made Yoohyeon’s heart skip a beat. The way Dami looked at her made her feel warm.

Dami and Yoohyeon stayed staring at each other for a few seconds that felt like serene minutes to Yoohyeon. Until Dami looked away and helped Yoohyeon stand up on her own. Yoohyeon legs felt weak, she’ll blame that on her legs moving at weird angles from the fall. Certainly not from being in Dami’s arm and staring at her. Yup definitely not that.

“Uh, you okay?” Dami asked.

“Ya, thank you for that. I’m kind of clumsy.” Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled.

“I know.” Dami said almost absentmindedly.

“What?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I mean, I know. You just tripped right now so I know you’re clumsy.” Dami hastily let out.

“Oh right.” Yoohyeon said. Of course that’s what Dami meant. Yoohyeon mentally scolded herself.

“So anyways….” Dami looked at Yoohyeon expectedly.

It took a second for Yoohyeon to click it together. “I’m Yoohyeon! I’m 19 and majoring in music. It’s very nice to meet you!” Yoohyeon finally introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you Yoohyeon.” Dami said.

Yoohyeon was a little sad Dami didn’t tell Yoohyeon her age or major. But she didn’t dwell on it since they were already outside around the area they meet yesterday.

 _When did we even leave the library_. Yoohyeon thought to herself.

Dami waved bye and turned to leave until Yoohyeon called out to her.

“So I’ll see you around Dami?” Yoohyeon asked as she fidgeted with her shirt.

Dami turned to her and seemed to sigh as if she was making an important decision. “Ya, I think so.” Dami replied with a slight smile, that Yoohyeon didn’t get to appreciate long enough because Dami turned and walked off.

Yoohyeon proceeded to walk home not realize she was singing to herself. Not realizing she wouldn’t stop singing until she laid in bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. So Dami is going to come back, yay! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any typos.


	3. Chapter 3

Dami was replaying yesterday’s events in her head. She felt pretty proud of herself for coming up with that phone excuse.

However that feeling didn’t last long when she told Yoohyeon she was finished. She had a feeling the girl wouldn’t just leave after that. Seeing Yoohyeon get excited made it impossible for Dami to say no to her.

On the way out Dami tried to be as passive as possible. Hopefully that would keep Yoohyeon from wanting to talk longer than necessary.

For some reason Dami found herself smiling when Yoohyeon said her name. She heard her name countless of times throughout her existence. But the way Yoohyeon said it, sounded different. It made Dami feel something warm inside. Realizing her smile, Dami quickly wiped it off.

Dami never felt one way or another towards her assigned humans and she wasn’t going to start now.

One minute the girls were walking and the next Yoohyeon was falling. Dami was quick to catch her. Her job was to protect Yoohyeon after all. When they made eye contact Dami was caught off guard by Yoohyeon’s beauty. She accepted the fact that Yoohyeon was pretty (from an objective stand point of course.) Now looking up close Dami was surprised at just how much she thought Yoohyeon was beautiful. Her brown eyes were warm, her hair was slightly in her face from the fall which added to her beauty. Her jaw line was sharp and her neck was long and Dami wondered how it would feel to ki-.

When Dami realized what she was about to think it felt like a punch to the gut. Dami snapped out of her thoughts as she pulled Yoohyeon up. As the two continued walking, Dami made sure to stand a little further away, Yoohyeon didn’t seem to notice.

Deciding to forget her train of thoughts earlier. Dami focused on how she caught Yoohyeon. Being so close Dami didn’t even need to wave a finger for Yoohyeon to catch herself. The outcome was the same but Dami could understand why some guardians choose to see their human every so often. Physically protecting her human made Dami feel more proud of herself. It’s been so long since she’s had contact with her human, she forgot that feeling.

Maybe Siyeon was right, maybe she could protect Yoohyeon up close.

“So I’ll see you around Dami?” Yoohyeon called out to her.

With a sigh she looked at Yoohyeon and decided right there. “Ya, I think so.”

\--------------------------------------------

Once Yoohyeon was secured in her bed that night Dami went to find Siyeon.

It was late in the human world but Siyeon wasn’t in the clouds. Dami searched for Siyeon on earth and was surprised to see her with Sua.

Actually when she thought about it, she wasn’t really surprised to see her on earth.

Dami watched as Siyeon and Sua laughed while walking through the busy night life. Dami focused on the two girls walking really close to each other. Every so often their hands would brush against each other.

Until Sua grabbed Siyeon’s hand, both girls kept looking ahead and had blushes blooming on their faces.

Soon the girls were at Sua’s apartment, they let go of each other as they stood in front of Sua’s door. Siyeon was pinching her hand while Sua was rubbing her own arm. When Sua noticed Siyeon pinching her hand she smiled and grabbed Siyeon’s hand. Siyeon looked up to find Sua smiling at her and mirrored her expression. Then Sua stood on her tip toes and kissed Siyeon on the cheek. Siyeon was stunned and could only process what happened after Sua had ran inside. Dami had never seen Siyeon so red and… happy.

In a blink of an eye Siyeon appeared beside Dami with a smile still on her face. When she noticed Dami, she let out a scream that caused Dami to chuckle.

“Wh-what ar-are you doing here?” Siyeon managed to get out.

“Well I wanted to talk to you. Now I see you’d rather still be talking to someone else.” Dami teased.

Yesterday Dami would have been baffled to see Siyeon interacting with Sua in such a way. However after today Dami thought she could understand Siyeon a little better.

Siyeon turned just as red as before. “You- you saw that?”

“Ya, you guys look… cute together.” Dami said with a smirk.

If Siyeon was red before she was a full fledged tomato now. Than just as quick Siyeon sighed and started pinching her hand.

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” Siyeon quietly said.

Without missing a beat Dami replied, “no.”

That caused Siyeon to whip her head up clearly caught of guard. Seeing Siyeon at a loss of words Dami continued.

“In the past I would of. I mean a guardian with feelings towards a human? That’s not what we were created to feel for them. Humans feel so strongly and that makes them unpredictable. Over the years I’ve seen how those feelings can lead to crazy things and greed. But today.. today I remembered how good humans can be too.” Dami finished her spill with a smile on her face as she thought of Yoohyeon.

Brave yet dumb Yoohyeon who would venture into a dark alley to help someone. Clumsy Yoohyeon who asked a camera if it was okay. Sweet Yoohyeon who’s smile felt like the sun.

Maybe Dami felt the same way about Yoohyeon as Siyeon felt for Sua. That would still take some time for Dami to realize.

For now all she knew was, she had never seen Siyeon happier. Maybe a guardian could feel as much as humans could. She herself didn’t, but she had to admit Yoohyeon made her feel warm.

“I’m going to stay on earth to protect her.” Siyeon said with a determine look on her face.

“Me too.” Dami said again without hesitation.

“What?” Siyeon said surprised. She was ready to defend her choice. She didn’t expect Dami to agree so easily nor make the same decision.

“Like you said, it would be easier to watch over them up close. These demons are all around, hopefully the other guardians will take care of them fast enough. In the meantime being beside Yoohyeon and Sua should ward off demons and make it easy to banish the ones crazy enough to attack with a guardian present.” Dami concluded.

Dami paused then added. “ We’ll watch over them until the demons are banished. Then when we know the girls are safe we can come back up here for the rest of our assignments.”

Dami wanted to gauge Siyeon’s reaction.

“Oh, ya until the demons are gone.” Siyeon quietly agreed as she avoided Dami’s gaze.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dami watched as Yoohyeon went to class for the day. She had planned to pop to earth after Yoohyeon was done with her schedule and hopefully they could have dinner.

Today Yoohyeon was wearing a crop top that showed off her abs… and is that a tattoo.

 _Hmm._ Dami thought as she tried to make out what it was. Liberté. _Ah, she must be into self expression._

If showing off her lean torso wasn’t enough, Yoohyeon was trying to cause heart attacks. As she wore shorts that revealed her long tone legs, finished off the converses.

Dami found herself excited to see Yoohyeon in person. Though she would never admit that out loud.

A familiar yell brought Dami’s attention back to Yoohyeon. Sua had Yoohyeon in a tight hug as she was rocking Yoohyeon around quite violently for Sua’s size. Dami smiled as the girls separated. Sua then motion to someone behind her. A shy Siyeon stepped towards them and introduced herself to Yoohyeon.

Sua was looking at Siyeon with a soft smile, funny Dami wouldn’t have guessed she could express such a soft smile. As if Sua read Siyeon’s mind, the dancer grabbed Siyeon’s hand right when she made a move to start pinching it. A silent gesture for Siyeon to pinch the smaller girl’s hand instead. The blush on Siyeon’s face was evident as she started pinching Sua’s hand. Yoohyeon smirked at Sua as the later blushed and looked a way. Funny Dami wouldn’t have guessed a simple tease could make the confident Sua shy.

Dami watched as the girls joked around and look for a place to eat. Watching the girls have so many laughs together made Dami want to be there. Luckily the girls were near an empty alley where Dami could easily materialize. Before she thought too much, she appeared in the alley and stepped out. She made sure she stepped out in front of the girls as she pretended to not see them.

Dami didn’t want to seem to obvious in wanting to talk to the girls, especially Yoohyeon.

“Dami!”

“Dami?”

An excited Yoohyeon and a surprised Siyeon said at the same time.

Dami turned around to see a confused Yoohyeon looking at Siyeon. Both girls equally surprised for different reasons.

“You know Dami?” Yoohyeon asked Siyeon.

“Yes?” Siyeon said unsure of herself. Her and Dami never talked about running into each other on earth. What was their story.

“Ya we went to the same high school.” Dami said for Siyeon. As Siyeon glanced at Dami with a thankful look.

“So this is the handsome Dami, you told me about Yoohyeon.” Sua said.

Dami was thankful she didn’t have to create a bigger story for her and Siyeon. The change of subject however caused Dami to blush madly. Yoohyeon thought she was handsome? That made Dami feel something fuzzy in her stomach. Did she eat something bad. No, guardians don’t eat, at least they don’t need to.

Taking a chance to glance at Yoohyeon, the said girl was scarlet as she looked down.

“The beautiful Yoohyeon thought I was handsome.”

 _Wait what the heck did I just say!_ Dami thought to herself. She didn’t even realize the words had left her mouth.

The red on Yoohyeon’s cheeks traveled down to her neck as Sua and Siyeon both went crazy. The loud commotion caused some by standards to turn their head.

“Yoohyeon?”

“Sua?”

Two voices said after one another.

All four girls turned to see three girls walking their way.

Dami recognized them as Yoohyeon’s study group.

Jiu smiled as she was the one to call out to Yoohyeon. The younger pink hair girl that Dami remembered as Gahyeon jumped as she hugged Sua. Who of course hugged back and the two started having a yelling contest.

Before anyone’s ear drums could burst Jiu spoke up. “We were just about to eat. Would you guys want to join us?”

All four girls agreed and soon the seven were seated at a restaurant.

As the night grew dark the girls never felt brighter. All seven girls were different yet went together. It reminded Dami of a group of 7 flavors that worked together.

Jiu had a strong yet caring aura that Dami felt familiar in. She chalked it up to Jiu having a motherly figure vibe. She had vibrant purple hair that made her seem even more ethereal.

Handong was a lot quieter who Dami could tell she would get along with well. She was the calmest among the girls and made Dami feel anchored and calm.

As Dami had already concluded. Sua was loud and energetic. Her energy was contagious as all the other girls felt their spirits lifted. Dami could tell she was affectionate as she was always grabbing at Yoohyeon and touching Siyeon.

Siyeon’s smile never left her face as she joked along with the girls. Dami didn’t miss the way she would blush whenever Sua said something complimenting her. Or when Sua would run her hand some where along Siyeon.

Gahyeon was the youngest of the group. The older girls would tease her a lot and she got easily upset. Just as fast as she got upset she would easily become happy with a coo or a pat on the head. Just like Sua, Gahyeon knew the gossip around campus and seemed to be friends with everyone.

A laugh and a head on her shoulder made Dami look to her left. There she saw Yoohyeon happily laughing and nuzzling into Dami’s shoulder. She reminded Dami of a puppy. So excited at everything and clingy. Dami couldn’t help the smile on her face as she thought more about Yoohyeon. She was kind and thoughtful. She found herself wanting to stay by the girl for as long as she could.

\---------------------------------------------------

The girls had fun together and promised to hang out again soon. Dami, Siyeon, and Jiu were the first to make it outside. As the other girls went to the restroom.

Jiu smiled at Dami and Siyeon. “So you guys go to school here?”

“Ya majoring in music together.” Dami answered for the both of them. Hoping Jiu wouldn’t ask anything too personal.

“Ah, it’s a good school. With great people, right?”

Siyeon and Dami both nodded their head.

“Yoohyeon and Sua are both great girls. Are you guys…” Jiu raised her eyebrows at them.

“No!”

“Kinda?”

Dami and Siyeon spoke at the same time.

 _Kinda?_ Dami will definitely have to come back to that when her and Siyeon are safely above the sky.

“I see. Either way I can tell that you guys are very fond of both of them. You both seem very.. protective of them. I can tell because I’m the same way with Handong and Gahyeon.” Jiu smiled at them.

Normally Dami would have felt exposed to Jiu’s assessment of them. She would of, if Jiu didn’t look at them with an accepting smile. It almost made Dami feel like Jiu knew something she didn’t.

Before Dami thought too much into it. She heard loud laughs and felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders from behind. She felt Yoohyeon’s smile pressed against her hair. She immediately felt herself smile too.

As the girls said bye to each other. Dami saw Jiu walk off while watching Gahyeon tell an animated story. The younger girl was clinging to Jiu as Jiu held Handong’s hand.

Next she saw Sua tugging Siyeon away. The content smile on Siyeon’s face was an indication she didn’t mind at all.

Dami smiled as the thought of all of them getting along made her feel happy. It’s been a long time since she felt like this.

The arms on her shoulder loosened as Yoohyeon stepped back a little. She smiled as she felt Yoohyeon’s hands slide down her arms until one slid into Dami’s.

She has held hands before with other guardians but this felt different. Yoohyeon’s hand was warm in hers and that funny feeling came back to Dami’s stomach.

When she looked at Yoohyeon the wind lightly blew her hair. Paired with the smile on her face Dami’s breath got caught in her throat.

 _How are you not an angel_. Dami thought to herself. Yoohyeon really looked too beautiful to be a human.

The blush on Yoohyeon’s face and a quiet. “Nothing compared to you.”

Made Dami realized she said that out loud. With a red face herself she went to pull her hand away and prepared to apologize. The action made Yoohyeon tighten the hold on her hand. Dami could feel her hand sweating and if Yoohyeon noticed she was kind enough not to say anything.

Knowing how kind Yoohyeon was Dami knew she noticed.

That made the funny feeling grow.

“Do you want to walk home together?” Yoohyeon shyly asked.

With a smile, Dami simply tugged Yoohyeon in the direction of her apartment. She was looking ahead to try to hide her smile. If she turned her head she would of saw Yoohyeon with the same smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, hope y'all like it! Sorry for any typos.


	4. Part 4

Dami and Yoohyeon walked in silence hand and hand enjoying the night. Dami thought back to when she was first assigned to watch over Yoohyeon. She never imagined Yoohyeon would break Dami’s walls down so easily. Dami wished to stay beside Yoohyeon for all of her assignment. Not only had Yoohyeon found her way through Dami’s cracks she also helped Dami see humans weren’t as greedy as she thought. Through Yoohyeon’s friends, Dami also found herself believing in the mortal world.

A squeeze to Dami’s hand caused her to look over at Yoohyeon.

“What are you thinking about.” Yoohyeon softly asked.

The question took a second to register as Dami had to pull herself away from getting lost in Yoohyeon’s warm eyes.

“Just how I had fun tonight.” Dami finally answered with a soft smile.

“I did too.” Yoohyeon said just as softly.

“I’m glad you did too.” Dami replied.

Quieter she continued, “I’m glad you have them, I think you guys will be good friends.”

It made Dami feel easier thinking she would be leaving Yoohyeon with friends who she could count on.

“I hope so, and I hope we can be good friends too.” Yoohyeon said.

Dami simply hummed, she didn’t want to say anything that would decive Yoohyeon.

It seemed Yoohyeon wanted more of a reply because she stopped walking causing Dami to stop also.

“I know we only just met but I want you to be in my life for along time.” Yoohyeon then shyly looked down and continued. “Do you feel the same way?”

Dami couldn’t lie and say didn’t want the same thing. But she couldn’t promise Yoohyeon a future.

 _Wait a future?_ What was Dami thinking. She’s not a human her future was infinite. A future with Yoohyeon would amount to a day, no a minute in Dami’s life span. Her assignments always go by fast. She never wanted more time with them.

How come she felt different with Yoohyeon.

How come she liked the idea of not only spending but cherishing her time with Yoohyeon.

With a deep breath Dami placed a finger under Yoohyeon’s chin and gentle guided Yoohyeon to look at her. “As much as it confuses me I do. I want to stay with you as long as I can.”

A blush appeared on Yoohyeon’s cheeks as she spoke. “Then stay with me.”

That same funny feeling Dami’s been getting came back stronger than before. She was afraid if she opened her mouth the weird sensation would explode out.

After Dami felt like the feeling wasn’t going to float her away she finally spoke.

“I will” she said softly with determination.

The smile blooming on Yoohyeon’s face matched the feeling blooming inside Dami.

The night was quiet as the two girls stared at each other. It was peaceful and Dami didn’t want to be any where else.

Then Yoohyeon started leaning in. The movement was so slow, Dami thought she was imagining it.

The breathe on Dami’s lips told her she wasn’t imaging anything. Yoohyeon was leaning in tentatively. Giving Dami enough time to pull away if she wanted.

Dami’s brain was short circuiting.

Should she pull away. _Yes_.

Did she want to pull away. _No_.

 _No?_ She wasn’t supposed to think that way.

She saw Yoohyeon close her eyes as their nose touched.

Feeling Yoohyeon so close Dami couldn’t resist. She started closing her eyes and waited.

She could barely feel Yoohyeon’s lips ghosting over hers.

-Crack-

A tree branching cracking and a chill down Dami’s spine made her spin around.

In the shadow she could sense two demons waiting to attack. She focused her arua and let it surge around her and Yoohyeon.

“Dami?” Yoohyeon’s quiet voice called behind Dami.

Dami turned around to see Yoohyeon looking in the dark where the sound came from.

“That’s probably just the wind right” Yoohyeon said but she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

“Ya it’s just the wind.” Dami replied. Calming Yoohyeon was Dami’s priority right now. Her aura should be enough to keep the demons at bay.

“Let’s get you home.” She could deal with them once Yoohyeon was safe in her house.

Yoohyeon nodded her head as Dami gently grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand and lead them to Yoohyeon’s apartment.

The walk was quiet as Dami was trying to get Yoohyeon inside as fast as she could. She made sure to keep her aura up and make sure the demons stayed at a good distance.

In front of Yoohyeon’s apartment Dami waited for the younger girl to go inside. Yoohyeon hesitated and looked like she wanted to say something.

She lightly shook her head like she was shaking a thought away.

Final she spoke, “will you be okay going home?”

“Yes I live pretty close by.” Dami wanted to leave quickly and deal with the demons but she also wanted to assure Yoohyeon’s worries.

For some reason it was important for Dami to ease Yoohyeon’s mind.

It seemed Yoohyeon was still uncertain as she bit her lip.

“I promise I’ll be okay. I’ll even be here tomorrow morning to walk you to campus.” Dami tried to convince Yoohyeon some more.

That seemed to do the trick as Yoohyeon nodded her head and told Dami what time to be there.

Dami was happy she was able to calm Yoohyeon down. It made her feel proud of herself.

Walking Yoohyeon to school would ease Yoohyeon’s mind and allow Dami to protect her better.

Being able to spend more time with her was just a bonus.

Yoohyeon turned around to enter her apartment. She stopped and faced Dami again. Before she could ask Yoohyeon what was wrong, Yoohyeon quickly kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight. Then she quickly ran into the house. Dami was surprised she didn’t trip with how fast she ran up the stairs.

Dami rolled her eyes and smiled.

Her face hardened when she remembered the demons.

_Big mistake targeting Yoohyeon._

Dami thought as she was already picturing banishing the demons who wanted to her Yoohyeon.

 _Wait Yoohyeon, just Yoohyeon_.

She could sense two dog demons like the one she encountered the first time. Both demons were in the shadows at a park across the street.

With purposeful strides Dami made her way over. As she neared the two demons began to growl.

With a swipe of her hand Dami sent a heavy wave of energy to hold one demon down.

Quickly she wrapped her arm around the other demon in a head lock. She then used her other arm to swing down on the demon’s head. It was gone with a burst of ashes.

The demon that was still being held down snarled as Dami grew closer.

She brought her knee up to smash the demon’s head when she heard a growl behind her.

Dami barely had time to turn when a third demon jumped to bite her arm. Dami hurriedly stomped on the second demon as the third demon rolled to the ground. She dove at the demon as it got back up. She tackled the demon and rolled until she was on top of it. She locked her arms around the demons torso and squeezed with all her might until the demon vaporized.

Slightly out of breathe Dami got up. The third demon was a higher level. It was able to conceal it’s self from Dami and use the two other demons as a decoy.

This was not good. Dami would have to watch over Yoohyeon more carefully.

With a sigh Dami got ready to teleport back to the skies. She would need to have a serious talk with Siyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes the age old cliche of demons interrupting the protagonists kiss. 
> 
> This is my first time writing so I hope it's okay so far.


	5. Part 5

As soon as Dami appeared in the clouds she searched for Siyeon. She was half expecting Siyeon to still be down on earth with Sua. However, she found Siyeon on her perch watching Sua with a soft smile.

“Surprised you’re still not with her.” Dami stated as she neared Siyeon.

“I would be but she has an early dance practice tomorrow.” Siyeon said, still with her smile directed at Sua.

Dami only hummed. Then she cleared her throat ready to start the serious topic.

“Two demons were following Yoohyeon and a third one ambushed me when I was banishing the other two.”

“What? Ambushed you? Is Yoohyeon okay?” Siyeon asked surprised.

“Ya, luckily I was able to get her inside fast enough. Did you run into any problems taking Sua home.” Dami asked.

Siyeon blushed and broke eye contact. “No, we kind of rushed back to her apartment and um.. hanged out before I came back.”

“Hanged out hmm. Just like you and her are kinda…” Dami made air quotes with her fingers. Referring to what Siyeon told Jiu earlier.

“Uh ya about that. Sua and I are kind of a thing. Nothing official… yet.” Siyeon said with rosy cheeks.

Dami took a moment to let that sink in. “Official? The only thing official is that you’re Sua’s guardian. A romantic relationship could jeopardize that.”

Siyeon turn towards Dami with narrow eyes. “I can take still protect Sua and be in a relationship with her.”

“You think you can but what if you get caught up in the moment with her. As a guardian you know anything can happen in a moment.” Dami countered.

“I’ll be careful. My priority will always be her safety.” Siyeon replied.

Frustrated Dami rushed out, “You think that but it’s so easy to be blinded. Just look at what happened with me and Yoohyeon. I lost focus of our surrounding for a second and I could of got her hurt.”

Siyeon blinked. “What do you mean, ‘look at what happened with you and Yoohyeon’?”

“I-I nothing. I was just talking to her and I didn’t sense the demons as fast as I should have.” Dami said as she adverted her eyes.

In the moment Dami was going to let Yoohyeon do whatever she was going to do. In the moment she wanted Yoohyeon to do what she wanted. Deep inside she wanted the same thing Yoohyeon wanted. However, now that she’s back in the sky she realized that “want” was a distraction. She could of got Yoohyeon hurt if the demons decided to attack. Dami didn’t mean to be harsh with Siyeon she just didn’t want her to make the same mistake that she did.

Sighing Dami look back at Siyeon. “I just want to make sure you know how fast something can go wrong. Especially with these demons running around. If one ambushed me, there might be other stronger ones out there.

Siyeon soften. “I know. I promise I’ll be extra careful around Sua, but I can’t say I’ll stop seeing her. I like her so much, Dami when I’m with her I feel so happy.”

Dami nodded her head. “I don’t understand it fully but I won’t stop you. Just be careful please.”

“Of course.” Siyeon agreed.

The next morning Dami was at Yoohyeon’s door like she promised. After her talk with Siyeon, Dami did some reflecting. She was ready to admit her and Yoohyeon had almost kissed but she couldn’t be honest to why she was going to let it happen. She decided it was only because she was at a loss of what to do. She was going to let Yoohyeon kiss her because the manual didn’t cover that situation. Yup Dami was a rule follower and because there was no rule on what to do Dami was simply going to let it happen.

The door opening brought Dami out of her thoughts. Today Yoohyeon was wearing a oversized white sweater with a plaid skirt and Converse. Her hair was down and her make up was done. She was dressed nice Dami noted. If Dami didn’t decide to be so closed off she might of wonder if Yoohyeon dressed up for her.

“You’re here!” Yoohyeon happily greeted Dami.

Dami gave a nod, slightly surprised Yoohyeon had opened the door so abruptly before Dami even knocked.

It seemed Yoohyeon must have read Dami’s face because she started frantically rambling.

“I-I mean I happen to see you walking up! I wasn’t just waiting at the window for you. That would be creepy. I just happened to be walking in the living room to get my bag.” Yoohyeon finished with an awkward chuckle.

Dami only smiled. “Okay, well you ready to go?”

“Yup! Totally, let’s go!” Yoohyeon smiled while she linked arms with Dami and heading towards campus.

The girls made small talk on the way to Yoohyeon’s class.

“So do you have classes today?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Ya, I have two in the morning and one in the afternoon.” Dami said. She knew Yoohyeon schedule and matched her classes time.

That way she didn’t have to worry about having to pretend she needed to go to a class around Yoohyeon.

“Really! That’s the same as me! We should meet up afterwards.” Yoohyeon said with a smile.

“Sure.” Dami replied. Luckily Yoohyeon was so friendly and invited Dami to hang out a lot. That made it easier for Dami to keep an eye on Yoohyeon.

“Great! Now hurry to class I don’t want you to be late.” Yoohyeon pouted as she gently pushed Dami.

Dami smiled at Yoohyeon’s puppy behavior. “Alright, I’m going. Let’s meet at the library.”

“Sounds good.” Yoohyeon beamed.

Dami walked around the building and found a quiet corner where she could teleport back without being seen.

Yoohyeon had woke up in great mood. Last night she had a fun time hanging out the all the girls. Yoohyeon kept replaying the walk home with Dami. Dami was calm and made her feel grounded. She felt giddy thinking about how they almost kissed, if only they weren’t interrupted. Yoohyeon had to admit she was a little scared. She had got the chills but she figured it was just from the wind.

Dami had walked her back afterwards and Yoohyeon was hesitant on letting Dami leave. She also wanted to somehow bring up the almost kiss, maybe ask her out too. Ultimately she shook the thought off when she saw Dami waiting for her to go in. It just didn’t feel like the time to bring up a big topic. Dami promising to pick her up the next morning made Yoohyeon feel at ease with letting her walking home alone. It also gave her butterflies thinking about how sweet Dami was.

Yoohyeon got up before her alarm and took the time to pick out a cute outfit and do her make up. She was singing the whole morning and didn’t realize she was looking out her window every so often checking to see if Dami was there.

Yoohyeon was getting her bag ready when she saw Dami walking to her door. The butterflies came back when she opened the door and saw Dami dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up. Her excitement turned into nervousness when Dami was surprised she opened the door so fast. She started rambling trying to explain why and was relieved when Dami smiled at her.

Yoohyeon’s excitement came back and she happily grabbed Dami and walked to campus. She was surprised to find out Dami’s schedule matched hers. That meant they were both free to hang out at the same time.

After class Yoohyeon found Dami already waiting in front of the library for her.

“Hey, how was your class?” Yoohyeon asked.

“It was okay. Yours?” Dami asked.

“Boring, it felt like my teacher was lecturing forever!” Yoohyeon dramatically sighed.

She was about to ask Dami more about her class, curious about anything to do with Dami. However Dami spoke first.

“So do you need to study?” Dami asked.

“No, not really. I have all my assignments done for the next two weeks.” Yoohyeon answered easily distracted by the change of subject.

“Ah, that’s very studious of you.” Dami said slightly surprised.

Yoohyeon blushed a little at Dami’s complement. “Ya so do you have any work to do?”

“No.” Dami easily replied.

Yoohyeon hummed. “What about your job do you have a shift today?”

“No.” Came another simple reply.

Yoohyeon wanted to ask more about Dami but was a little timid, she didn’t want to make Dami uncomfortable. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. “We should go for a walk! I know a convenient store that sells great food and there’s a nice park right by it.”

Dami’s face seemed unsure.

Yoohyeon noticed Dami was more reserved today. She knew Dami was normally quiet and calm but today was different. Dami seemed to be holding her self back. Yoohyeon thought she could of felt awkward about yesterday and a part of her was afraid Dami didn’t like her back. Or maybe something else was going on in Dami’s life. Either way Yoohyeon wanted to help her, if she didn’t want to open up to Yoohyeon maybe she could at least distract her.

“It’ll be fun I promise, pleeease!” Yoohyeon gave Dami her best puppy dog eyes.

Yoohyeon knew she won when Dami rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile.

“Yay! Let’s go!” Yoohyeon cheered as she dragged Dami along.

As the girls ate Yoohyeon told Dami all kinds of stories. From funny childhood moments to the cute birds that she sees every day walking to class. Anything to help Dami feel more at ease and it was working. Yoohyeon could see Dami responding more freely. Her reactions weren’t big but they were less reserved than that morning.

Seeing Dami opening up made Yoohyeon feel happy and more determined to get through her walls.

After dinner the duo were walking in the park Yoohyeon had mentioned. Every so often their arms would bump into each other. Yoohyeon took it as a good sign Dami didn’t pull away, she dared to take a step closer and let their hands brush. After the second time Yoohyeon was going to link their hands but when Yoohyeon was about to, Dami took a slight step away from Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon pouted as her idea didn’t go as planned. She was silently sulking when she got another idea.

With a childish grin she quickly tapped Dami and ran off. “Tag you’re it!”

“Wha-“ Dami replied with as surprised face.

Turning slightly Yoohyeon yelled out, “you have to catch me!”

“Isn’t this a kids’ game?” Dami asked.

“It’s fun! Come on catch meee!” Yoohyeon whined.

With a sigh Dami started jogging after Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon cheered as she took off running again.

The two girls chased after one another. Yoohyeon was laughing and yelling the whole time. Her carefree attitude slowly rubbed off on Dami. Soon Yoohyeon’s loud laughs and Dami’s small giggles were getting lost in the wind. After a couple of rounds Yoohyeon tackled Dami to the ground. Dami found herself facedown with Yoohyeon on her back.

“No fair. You can’t tackle someone.” The shorter hair girl was shocked at Yoohyeon bold move.

“Just did.” Yoohyeon poked her tongue out.

Yoohyeon squealed as Dami flipped them over and started tickling Yoohyeon.

“okay I’m- I’m so-rry!” Yoohyeon finally gave in.

Dami’s tickling turned to a light rubbing motion as Yoohyeon tried to catch her breath. Eventually Yoohyeon’s breathing evened out and she looked up at Dami. With her short locks framing her face Yoohyeon couldn’t help but admired Dami’s handsome features. The sun behind the girl made Dami look like an angel.

_My angel_. Yoohyeon thought.

Yoohyeon saw Dami’s eyes shift downwards and she felt her heart race picking up again. Dami didn’t stop at her lips though, they kept going down until she was looking at Yoohyeon’s torso.

The red head looked down to see her sweater had ridden up showing her tattoo. She then noticed Dami was rubbing her skin this whole time. A blush formed as she felt Dami running her fingers over her tattoo.

“It’s french for liberty.” Yoohyeon said barely above a whisper.

“What does it mean.” Dami said just as quietly still caressing Yoohyeon’s side.

“I want to live my life freely. Even if someone doesn’t agree with my beliefs I want to live as me.” Yoohyeon finished as Dami looked back up at her.

Dami was looking at Yoohyeon so intently. Like she was debating something in herself. Slowly her eyes were softening and she was looking at Yoohyeon so fondly. Dami’s deep gaze almost made Yoohyeon squirm but she didn’t dare move a muscle, afraid of ruining the moment. Finally Dami let out a sigh so soft Yoohyeon could only see because she was so close to her.

“That’s beautiful.” Dami said looking into Yoohyeon’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful inside and out.” She added with her hand just resting on Yoohyeon’s side now.

Yoohyeon’s blush spread to her neck now and her heart was beating faster but she never felt more grounded.

Taking a chance Yoohyeon slowly reached her hand up to cup Dami’s cheek. Slowly she let her fingertips rest on Dami’s cheek and when the brown hair girl didn’t move the rest of her hand followed. Yoohyeon hand was barely touching Dami as if she was a deer that could run off at any moment.

Dami closed her eyes and leaned ever so slightly into Yoohyeon’s palm. With her eyes closed she whispered. “Being free is beautiful.”

The moment felt perfect just looking at Dami. If she had imagined this scenario it would have ended with a kiss but now all Yoohyeon wanted was time to stop with them just like this. Yoohyeon was looking at Dami like she was the only thing that mattered. Dami was still touching Yoohyeon like she was the most precious thing. Everything about the moment felt so intimate, even more intimate than a kiss.

After a moment Dami opened her eyes to see Yoohyeon looking at her so delicately. The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Dami started to get up. Yoohyeon wished they could stay in the moment longer but she wasn’t disappointed it was ending. Physically she was letting go as Dami was getting up but Yoohyeon knew she would be holding on to Dami for a long time.

“It’s getting late. Can I walk you home?” Dami chivalry asked.

“Yes I would like that.” Yoohyeon said with a content smile.

Dami grabber her hand and lead the way. The girls walked in a comfortable silence. Even the normally goofy and talkative Yoohyeon wanted to bask in the silence while holding Dami’s slender hand. Once they made it to Yoohyeon’s apartment, Dami turned towards the red head.

“Can I walk you to campus tomorrow?” Dami asked.

Yoohyeon’s smile grew as she couldn’t believe how sweet Dami was.

“Yes, you don’t mind always walking me?” She asked, wondering if Dami did it out of niceness or if she really enjoyed Yoohyeon’s company.

“No.” Dami said it softly but Yoohyeon wasn’t convinced.

Afraid she was a burden, Yoohyeon looked down at their joined hands. Dami squeezing her hand made her look up.

The brown hair girl gave her small reassuring smile. “I like walking with you.”

Dami then nervously flicked her gaze away and added. “As long as you like it too.”

Yoohyeon smile came back along with a warmth blooming in her chest at Dami’s timid vulnerability.

“I like walking with you too.” This time she was the one to squeeze Dami’s hand.

Dami looked back at Yoohyeon with a small smile and a nod. “Okay, then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yoohyeon leaned in to kiss Dami’s cheek and giggled when she saw the smaller girl with a blush.

“See you tomorrow Dami.” She said as she went inside.

From her window she could see the brown hair girl standing at the doorway. Slightly stunned with rosy cheeks, before she smiled and rolled her eyes. Yoohyeon was giddy herself as she watched Dami turn to leave.

Yoohyeon had just said bye to Dami but she couldn’t wait to see her again. She let out a squeal as she ran to get ready for bed and hoped for the morning to come fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Took some time to write my thoughts into words. Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The first chapter is done! Welcome to my first story. Hope you like it:)
> 
> Sorry for any typos.
> 
> I'm aslo cross posting on AFF.


End file.
